Uprising
by TheCuriousCircusofKateAndMeg
Summary: NEXT GEN FIC Envy Maslin has just been Marked along with her brother Zeus Maslin. Problem? Their Marks are dark gray and filled in. Pandora saw Envy get Marked and when the two left, Pandora was Marked. Well crap. Rated M For Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Uprising**

**By: TheCuriousCircusOfKateAndMeg**

**A **Meg** Chapter**

_Seizure of Power_

God, I hate my name. I hate the annoying way the teachers yell my name. Everything about my name is stupid. I was standing in the front of the room of my class and I was supposed to be giving a presentation about the seven deadly sins. About halfway through, stupid ass teacher interrupted me, asking me a question about Dante. Okay, really. My report is on Dante's Inferno but, as I told Teacher earlier before I did my project, I focused more on the Seven Deadly Sins and the myths that surround them. Okay, I told her in front of the entire class. Ask any one of the students in the room. I told her outright 'Hey lady, I focused on the sins.' Actually, I said it with a lot of negative language but whatever. Point being, she was now saying my name wrong and with complete disappointment lacing her tone.

"Alyssa," she said softly. She said it 'Uh-Lih-Sah' when it was supposed to be 'Eye-Lee-Sah'. I hissed at her but she didn't seem to notice. "You were supposed to focus on Dante, not the sins. From what I've seen this far, you've only brought up Dante once."

I sighed and pressed my index fingers to either of my temples, trying to stay calm. Father Number One: Damien told me that if he got another call from the school and had to come back from Venice again, I was going to be grounded and I would have to cross stitch a pillow with my face on it for him. No offense to him, but I really hate cross stitching. I closed my eyes and began massaging my temples while Teacher kept saying my name and how disappointed she was in my slide show which, by the way, wasn't finished with yet. I ignored the murmuring that started in the classroom. Most of us have been in school together since kindergarten (Father Number Two: Jack wanted me in a good private school) and so it was safe to assume the other students knew the signs of AlyssaAnger™.

"-and really, what is there so interesting about the Sins anyway-"

I tried to tune the stupid woman out. She was a new teacher this year. I suppose that explained her being oblivious to my building anger. I tried not to scream at the new teachers their first year around. I sighed.

"Are you listening, Alyssa?" I closed my eyes for a moment before looking at the crazy bitch, biting my lip in contemplation. "Well?" I scowled at her when I reopened my eyes and she answered her own question. "You weren't listening to me!" I gave a half shrug. "Really, Ms. Maslin, I cannot believe you! Disrespecting a teacher."

I cut her off bitterly. "What the fuck?" I shouted. She looked surprised. "You want me to disrespect your ass?" I pressed on without letting her speak although she opened her mouth to respond. "Okay, ya stupid bitch. You know what this class says about you when you ain't here or you go in the hall? You're a whore, god; you sucked the principal's cock in the teacher's lounge!" She looked appalled. "We're seniors, lady, you think we're oblivious! Hell, none of us are stupid; we know who fucks who up the ass and who fucks who in the p-"

"Young lady!" Teacher cut me off, her tone offended even though it was cracked. "I'm going to have to send you to the principal for that!"

"Why, so I can suck his dick too?" I exclaimed. "So we can be Dick Sucking Buddies?" I scoffed and Teacher gave a whimper.

"Go to the principal!" Teacher yelled, her eyes cold. I stepped forward.

"Make me!" I snapped at her. She reached out to grab my arm but at that moment, the door burst open. On auto, I turned to the door. I mean, I'm a high school student and I'm fucking nosy. Good thing too. I'm an older sister. A very protective older sister. My brother, Gerard, is a year younger than me but it really seems like he's ten. Not that he's immature. He's just small. And codependent. Normally I think codependency is wrong but G is my baby brother so I really don't care. And G was the one who burst into the room. Tears streaked his face and his cheeks were flushed. I understood why in a heartbeat.

In the center of his forehead was a dark silver (almost grey) half moon. It stood out against his pale skin.

Immediately, all the kids around the class started whispering. Not all of them did, I bet, but some did, certainly. I didn't care. G looked at me and let out a heart wrenching sob, throwing himself at me. I caught him and dropped to my knees beside him and smoothed down his hair, whispering how being Marked would make Damien and Jack proud. Our fathers are gay and they are both Vampyres. G and I are adopted. The class silenced while I still murmured sweet things to G.

"Hey, uh, A," someone called, sounding like they were stifling giggles. "Look up." I looked up and stared blankly at the person before me. I realized, after a moment of staring, that he must be a Tracker. FUCK! Fuck, fuck, fuck! What could he want? He already hurt G. What more could he do? I sucked in a breath, ready to scream my lungs off (which wasn't smart because my inhaler was in the back of the room) when the Tracker lifted his index finger. I didn't catch what he said but I didn't need to because G had stopped crying and people were laughing and I caught 'what a freak' and 'as if she wasn't creepy before' and other cruel things muttered like that.

Now I, like my brother, was Marked. Shit. I knew I should be proud. I knew I should grin and carry myself out of the room with my normal confident swagger… But I couldn't. All my life, I'd been haunted by crazy fuckers that wanted to kill me. When I was eleven, some goat thing tried to take me to somewhere called Half-blood Hill. I told him to fuck the fuck off (I was vulgar, even for an 11 year old and I only had my friend Jackie to blame) and never talk to me again. Stupid fucker trying to tell me I'm part God. As in the Bible? Shove the bible up your ass –no offense to people who read the bible. I just don't like that shit being shoved down my throat. But I digress.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even cry. I'd had asthma all my life and it acted up at the worst of times. And now I couldn't breathe. Students were jeering and I heard G screaming for my inhaler and people saying they wouldn't take part in saving a freak. Can't breathe… I felt someone lift me up and my mind went black.

Shit. Where the fuck was I? I stood up and peered around. Really. G took me to… A graveyard. How fucking pleasant. Did he like ditch me here going 'I don't need you'? I'm so confused. I looked around slowly, looking for any sign of life (graveyard, duh). No such luck. Why couldn't G have buried me if he was going to do off with me? Behind me, cold laughter that couldn't really qualify as laughter echoed.

I spun around only to get hit in the face with my blond hair, obscuring my view of the person momentarily. When I could see, I got a good glimpse of the man. He was tall. Not super tall like Jack and the Beanstalk Giant but he was tall enough for me to have to look up. I'm pretty tall myself so that was saying something. He had super pale skin, like he was a ghost or something and dark hair, dark eyes, and dark-ish clothes. There was a theme of angst going on here. I guess he would be dark since we're in a graveyard. Maybe I'm in front of his dead wife's grave.

He laughed again. Or maybe it was a… Well, it couldn't be described. "Greetings, Alyssa." He said my name right! Whoa. In awe, I stepped forward. "You have been…" He stepped forward, too, and traced the half moon on my forehead. "Marked." He said the word like he would say the N-Word. Bitterly. As if it was a bad word but he was dared to say it.

"Right?" I said. "It's bullshit. Fucking Tracker had to mark me because it wasn't enough that he made G cry." The man's hand traced swirls around my eyes before cupping my cheek, tilting my face upward.

"Who is 'G'?" he asked curiously, his dark, soulless eyes boring into my eyes.

"My brother, Gerard." I paused. "You're Erebus, right? Nyx's consort or whatever? That's cool, yo, being some lady's bitch. Right, that's what you are? Isn't that what a consort is? So the question is: why are we here?" He looked amused and as though he was about to grin. But he didn't. The man just scowled. Erebus. What a stupid name. I immediately disliked it. The man, though, he's pretty cool.

"Gerard," the man murmured. He lowered his face and pressed a kiss to my forehead where I assume my stupid mark is. "You are one of them. Use it well." He looped his arms around my waist and gave me a squeeze-hug thing and kissed my forehead once more. "Use it well," he whispered.

I shot up, sweat rolling down my face. I was sitting in the passenger seat to my truck. G was driving. He had stopped crying and his face was no longer flushed but he looked bad. He glanced at me and I bit my lip. Something happened to him. Something wild and insane. His mark was filled in completely and was a dark, dark grey. He gave me a sad look and I spun around, looking into the rear view mirror. My mark was like his.

Well fuck. Luckily, he just pulled into the driveway to our house. No one was home. Of course. Jack is the current Vampyre Poet Laureate at the House of Night and Damien is an actor. Our house is a simple two story house on the corner with a huge driveway. G pulled into the driveway and shut the car off. He turned to me and threw himself at me, sobbing against my shoulder. I petted his hair and told him what happened. He just nodded, whispering 'me too, me too.' I assumed that meant the very same thing happened to him. My poor G.

"Oh A, what are we supposed-" I didn't hear what he said because I started to cough. He leaned away from me and pulled a napkin from the cup holders. I usually stop at Burger King and buy some fries or something after school. I coughed into the napkin and crumpled it up before tossing it into the trash.

"We need to call Jack," I said quietly, my voice raspy. G nodded and we climbed out of the truck. Jack only answers his cell phone if it's our house number calling so we had to call him from inside. I was the one to do the calling, of course, or else G would break down sobbing if he had to outright say he'd been marked. I understood that though I would never do it. Because of this Mark, we were forced to leave behind everything we grew up knowing. Our friends, our teachers, our fucking lifestyle. It was a bitch but… Jack and Damien would be proud. I grabbed a dish rag as I walked through the kitchen to get to the house phone, coughing lightly into it. From the main room, I heard hacking and prayed G was okay.

I hesitated before violently punching the numbers of Jack's cell into the phone and pressing call. I brought it to my ear and let it ring.

"-_start writing class_," was what the phone answered to. And Jack spoke into the phone. "_Hello_?"

"Jack," I whispered hoarsely before coughing into the dish rag.

"_Alyssa_?" he exclaimed. I found myself suddenly disgusted with how he said my name. When Erebus or whoever said my name, it sound right. It sounded magical. Okay, maybe not that far but it did feel very right. "_Are you alright? What's wrong? Why are you not in school_?" I smiled slightly; Jack was such a worrier.

Without giving myself a chance to hesitate, I spoke. "Gerard and I… Just got marked."

There was a long pause on Father Number Two's end. I mean a very long pause. G had long since walked in before Jack spoke.

"_I just sent a student for Zoey. Drive over here. Someone will be by to pick up your things_." He paused and spoke again. "_I shall meet you_." And he hung up. Really? Just really.

I relayed the information to G and we walked to my truck. The drive to the House of Night was silent and I was really thankful that my truck had tinted windows so that little light got through. When I went from the truck to the house, the light had been like a knife stabbing my eyes. It hurt that much. G was clutching my hand tightly the whole time we drove to the school.

Jack was there, like he promised. G and I climbed out and my brother immediately reattached himself to my side. Jack led us inside the school and when we entered, there was a woman there. She was tall and pretty with long black hair and beautiful blue swirls and runes around her eyes that, from my point of view, traveled to her shoulder and disappeared beneath her shirt. Zoey then? I didn't really care.

"Hello," she said. "I am Zoey, the High Priestess here." So I was correct –she is the High Priestess. I half expected her to stare at my mark. According to Damien, Zoey was the only Fledgling in recorded Vampyre history to ever have gotten a filled in mark (as well as decorations or whatever) before completing the Change. I didn't want to be the one to break that trend. I didn't want G to go through that either! However, Zoey didn't even so much as glance at either of our Marks. She tried to maintain eye contact with both my brother and me. "Welcome to the House of Night!" she laughed warmly. "What are your names?"

I opened my mouth to respond but bit my tongue, wincing. I pondered my answer before speaking. "I fucking hate my name," I responded finally. "It's shit. I hate G's name too. My parents were bat shit naming us our names." G gave something that sounded like a weak laugh.

Zoey blinked, unfazed by my language. She then smiled. "You have every right to change your names if you wish." I grinned at her. I liked that. Changing my name. "It is going to be legally when you change your name." I nodded and stepped back, pulling G –or if he agreed to what I had in mind, Z- with me.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Zeus." He leaned back and blinked. In my gut, that name felt right. Like somehow, it was the name he should have been given at birth. I don't know why. Zeus Hades Maslin. That was his name. That should be his name, anyway. My brother looked at me and nodded slowly.

"It feels…" he paused. "It feels completely right to me," he murmured. "Zeus Hades Maslin." I grinned. "Do you have yours?"

I nodded. The name that felt right in my gut was simple. I obsess over anime; I tell you this right now. My room has posters of Fullmetal Alchemist left and right, I have a picture of me with Vic Mignogna (the voice actor for Ed in FMA), a picture of me with Travis Willingham (Roy Mustang), and plushies from Fullmetal Alchemist. My bed sheets, pillow cases, and comforter are also Fullmetal Alchemist. You'll be hard pressed to find non-anime merchandise around my room (besides my manga and other novels). The name was simple. My new name. It felt right. And it would feel right without the anime obsession.

"Zeus Hades Maslin." My brother saying his new name to the High Priestess got my attention from my thoughts. Zoey nodded and set her gaze on me. At first, when she first did that, I didn't think about it. But now…It was wrong. I didn't like her. At all. She felt… Icky to me.

"Envy Elric Maslin." Beside me, G… Er, no, Z. Beside me, Z laughed as did Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Uprising**

**By: TheCuriousCircusOfKateandMeg**

**A **Kate** Chapter**

Welcome to My Life

Assholes. Every single one of them. Okay, maybe not every single one of them but most of them. Who are them, you ask? The human population are them. Yeah, I'm a human too but excluding myself, well not really since I can be a real bitch if I wanted to be. But that's not the point here. Every single human being I have met has some problem with me, even though I don't do anything. It was annoying. No matter what I did, I got no respect. Ha! Some sob story, right? No. This was my life. Oh, don't even bother asking who I am since I don't know who I am.

Yeah, that's right. I'm eighteen and I don't know who I am. Pathetic, right? I don't give a fuck. I don't care about knowing who I am. I see what it does to people and I am not interested. Besides, orphans aren't supposed to know who they are. Oh, did I forget that on top of all this, I'm an orphan. Well…surprise! "Sad" little eighteen year old girl over here is an orphan. Whoop-di-doo. Oh, and don't bother asking my name either since I don't got one. Even more sad, huh? Too bad. So people call me "that girl". No big deal. I really don't care. I'd rather not have a name than have someone mispronounce it like little Miss. Maslin. I wonder how long it'll be until someone realizes that they're saying her name wrong.

I watched as Alyssa gave her presentation about Dante or more like the Seven Deadly Sins. I also noticed how the teacher was shaking her head as the girl gave her presentation. I personally thought it was better than all the other ones because of the simple fact that it was different. Different was good. I raised an eyebrow slightly when the teacher said her name wrong and I fought the urge to snicker when I saw that Alyssa was trying to keep her anger under control. I knew this girl for a long time…if you count knowing her since freshman year a long time. I watched as Alyssa talked back to the teacher and I personally thought it was real clever. I enjoyed when Alyssa lost her temper. It was interesting.

Like all things in the world, when good things happen something bad comes along and ruins it. Alyssa's brother came into the room and stopped the whole argument going on between the two; well you couldn't really call it an argument since Alyssa was winning by a long shot. The whole classroom was murmuring when they saw that Gerard had been…Marked. That was when the Tracker came in and Marked Alyssa. That was when things really took a turn for the worse. Alyssa was having an asthma attack and no one was helping as Gerard screamed for someone to help. I would have helped in the Tracker hadn't been watching me.

I squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze before I grabbed my backpack and left the room through the back door. I walked quickly down the halls, trying to get away from the room that held the Tracker. I heard footsteps following after me, so naturally my footsteps quickened to get away from, who I assumed to be, the Tracker. I turned the corner and ended up bumping right into him. '_Nice job slick_,' my mind told me as the other part of my brain screamed at me to run but I just stayed there staring up at the Tracker as he pointed a finger at my forehead. I was fully aware of what he was doing so I just stared at him. I didn't hear what the fuck he had said but I didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know what he was doing.

I had shut my eyes expecting it to hurt but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw that the Tracker was gone. I looked around but I saw no one in the hallway. I was the only one. I assumed that school was over and I made my way over to my car, which was the most stupid thing I could have ever done. The sun was burning me, or it felt like it was. I backed up into the shade and I looked at my pale skin. It was smoking. That certainly wasn't normal. I pulled out my compact mirror and I stared at the ocean blue crescent moon on my forehead. It was just an outline of it but yeah…I was Marked now, like Alyssa and Gerard. I had half a mind to go back into the classroom to see if the two were alright but I stopped myself. Why did I care? I didn't know them well enough and they didn't know me. If anything it would be a mistake. They were probably long gone by now.

I shook my head and forced myself to walk to my car as quickly as I could and bit down on my lower lip so I wouldn't scream out in pain. I knew where I was supposed to go. The Orphanage that I lived at explained situations like this so I knew what to do and where to go. I was thankful that my piece of crap car has tinted windows but the little sunlight still made my head spin. I would have to deal with it if I was supposed to go home and get my stuff.

* * *

One step out of the car was my second dumb move. I took maybe three steps before I just passed out on the ground feeling my skin burn…but it was weird. It was as if I was in a dream and I looked up to see there was someone in front of me, blocking the sun from my view. I sat up with great difficulty and I tried my hardest to see who was in front of me but their figure was dark. I knew it was a female though because of the curves and because of the voice.

She had said a name but I didn't hear the name and I stared up at her in complete confusion. "Me?" I asked her dumbly.

The woman smiled kindly at me and replied with a yes. Her voice was heavenly so I guessed it was Nyx. The Vampyre High Priestess or whatever she was. I was hardly listening to what my foster parent was saying about these myths.

"What happened?" I asked her in groggy voice as I rubbed the back of my head that was throbbing. I guessed that it was from the sun.

She didn't answer my question which irritated me. I wanted to know what happened but simply what she said was, "I'm proud of you."

Proud of me? What the fuck did I do? I hardly do anything. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

She seemed like she didn't mind my language; well if she did, she hid it pretty well. All she did was trace her finger around the Mark on my forehead and she caressed my cheek softly. That was all that had happened. All that I remember anyway.

* * *

It seemed that my skin felt like it was going to just melt off of my body. As soon as my skin felt like it couldn't take anymore burning from the sun, a cloud passed over the sun and it began to rain. My grey-blue eyes snapped open as I felt one drop of rain hit my back. I sat up quickly and I regretted it when I felt my head throb more. I stood up and saw that I wasn't in front of my house. I was in front of a weird castle looking thing.

"Oh great," I mumbled as I walked towards whatever my gut feeling was telling me to go. I knew I was at the House of Night but I don't know how I ended up there. I guess someone found me and decided to take me to the school after they saw my Mark.

Mark…that word was so casual but now it was like a curse word. I pulled the compact mirror from my back pocket and I saw that my Mark had been filled in but it was still the color of the ocean. My eyebrows furrowed at that. It was odd but it was different. Different was good.

Okay, now I don't really care what's going on around me but when you walk in on two people laughing with two people not laughing. I looked to see that I knew two of those people as Alyssa and Gerard. I assumed that the woman was the High Priestess of the House of Night and that the other person was Alyssa and Gerard's adoptive parent.

I looked to the woman and she smiled kindly at me but I didn't like the smile so I narrowed my eyes at her. I don't know what it was but the smile seemed fake to me and I didn't like it. Something didn't feel right about this woman. My gut was telling me this and I always followed what my gut was telling me.

"Hello. Welcome to House of Night," she welcomed me, even though I didn't find it welcoming. "I'm Zoey and I'm the--"

I cut her off, "I know who you are. You're the High Priestess of the House of Night. You're the first fledging to ever get her Mark filled in," I said in a rude tone before I looked at Alyssa and Gerard. "I guess that isn't such a big deal anymore," I said as I looked back at Zoey. I knew I was being rude but I didn't care. I had a strong feeling that there wasn't something right and I followed that feeling.

Zoey didn't seem fazed at all. "Well, I'm glad that you know so much already. That's great. What's your name?"

"Don't have one," I told her as I crossed my arms.

"Oh, well you can change your name, or in this case, make up your own name," she replied with a smile on her face.

Damn. I just wanted to smack that fucking smile off of her face. It was really pissing me off. "Pandora," I said simply.

Zoey tilted her head to side as if expecting me to continue saying what the rest of my name was. But I kept my face straight and it suddenly dawned on her. "Oh. Pandora is all you're going to have?"

"Why not? It's just a name. It's not important. Besides, Pandora doesn't need a last name." I was done talking to this dimwit so I turned my head to look at Alyssa, but I assumed she changed her name since I knew it annoyed her when people pronounced it wrong. "I'm guessing your new name has to do with one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Can I take a guess?" I didn't pause long enough for her answer of course. "Let me guess…Envy, right?" I smirked slightly at her before I turned my head to look around the room.

_This was going to be my new home. Someone fucking help me. _


End file.
